


Losing all of me

by Alexander_Weird



Series: DiScOrDaNcE [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship is Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Weird/pseuds/Alexander_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a mysterious dream fluttershy had where she met someone she thought long gone. after that, strange things begin to happen and suspicions are aroused. After investigating the situation, Twilight finds out something terrible that night happen, and if she doesn't do something quick it could all end in disaster for her friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing all of me

_'No...something's wrong...he was supposed to be gone...so then...why is he here? And what is he doing??' The yellow colored pony wondered to herself._

"You look surprised to see me, Fluttershy."

"Oh, I am. Aren't you-"

"Turned to stone? Very much so. But that doesn't matter. You're dreaming, Fluttershy."

"Th-this is a dream?"

"Yes."

"So, why...why me?"

"Because I find you interesting. And besides, I can use you to help me achieve a few...goals of mine."

"What! I would never help you! Wait-what are you doing?! Stop!"

But her screams were in vain, as she felt a small prick along her forehead.

"What did you do to me?!"

""You'll see soon enough..." the voice chuckled as the dream faded out to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, short I know. But think of this as an introduction. The plot of the story will become clear soon enough.


End file.
